Harrowsford Square: A L4D Music Meme
by Meg The Maggot
Summary: Five oneshots shipping Ellis/Nick/Rochelle. Enjoy! Rated M for some violence and language.


**Author's Note:** This is a shipping music meme. Choose a pairing and hit shuffle on your iPod. Write a story for your pairing for each of the first five songs that come up. That's not the official text of the meme, but that's the idea.

For this, I decided to do Rochelle/Nick/Ellis (yay! Threesome) from Left 4 Dead 2. These fics are just one-shots; they aren't part of any bigger story. Enjoy!

---

___Violin, They Might Be Giants_

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Rochelle knew as well as Nick that almost nothing they could do would rouse Ellis from his sleep at this point, but she couldn't help but whisper. Speaking out loud would seem wrong, perverse, almost.

Nick didn't want to lie, but given the circumstances, he didn't want to tell the truth, either. His throat was too hoarse to speak, and instead of responding he pulled Rochelle into his arms and kissed her. The tension flooded from her body, and she relaxed, wrapping her arms around Nick's shoulders. Instead of speaking, the two watched Ellis kick in his sleep.

Rochelle knew he was about to die, and hoped that the last thing he saw in his fever dreams was here and Nick, and he would go knowing how much they both loved him.

---

_Figures A and B (Means You an Me), Zombie! Aliens! Vampires! Dinosaurs!_

In the dimness of the Tunnel of Love, Ellis pressed closer to Rochelle. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. It was a tender gesture, and Nick's chest tightened watching them. He felt like he had in high school when all of his friends had had dates, and he would sit quietly at the lunch table, not eating, but also not talking.

He wished there were somewhere he could go, to give them privacy, but mostly to tend to his broken heart and wounded pride. He was angry and jealous, but he wasn't sure of whom. Rochelle was beautiful, not the type of girl he'd usually go after. She was too smart for him, too self-assured and all too likely to leave him once she realized what a lowlife he was.

And Ellis… Ellis was the type he'd lusted after since high school. Beautiful, naïve, young. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud, but he found Ellis just as attractive, if not more so, than Rochelle.

Watching the two cuddle in the dark was almost more than he could take. If the two had any subtlety, any pride whatsoever, it wouldn't bother him as much. But they were shameless. If there weren't any observers, he would bet good money that they'd already both be naked.

He tried to focus on pretending the image didn't turn him on.

---

_The Sages are Mourning, from Twilight Princess Soundtrack_

It was raining when they buried her. Water pooled in the grave, and laying her in it, wrapped in an old sheet seemed wrong. But leaving her body at the mercy of infected and animals would have been worse.

So they buried her in the muddy Southern earth. Coach mumbled a few Bible passages, and they took refuge from the storm in the shell of someone's home. Ellis found a pen and wrote:

ROCHELLE  
1980-2009  
I will follow you into the dark

The last bit was lyrics from a song he'd heard her sing when she thought no one was listening. His hands were shaking so hard he could barely write, and when he finished, he lay down facing the wall so they wouldn't see his tears.

Nick watched him intently. Rochelle would know what to do, he thought. She go over to him, brush his hair out of his eyes and kiss him like she always did. She would pull him into her arms and ask him to tell her a story. He would lay his head on her chest, and talk about Keith or Dave until he could talk no more. They would sit together until the sun came up.

But now she was gone, and Ellis lay alone on the floor, shaking with silent sobs. Nick wanted nothing more than to join him, but he'd forgotten how to cry.

Outside, the wind screamed.

---

_Reflection, Lea Salonga, from Mulan Soundtrack_

The mirror was cracked and dirty, but her ugly, distorted reflection was the first image of herself she'd seen in a week.

The girl in the glass was older, angry. She was a stranger, someone you'd cross the street to avoid. Rochelle touched the mirror's surface gingerly, as if her reflection might bite. Rochelle wondered what Ellis and Nick saw in her, wondered what she saw in herself.

She had changed; there was no denying it. If just one month ago someone had told she would be rampaging across the American South, killing zombies and sleeping with two white boys, she'd have laughed in their faces.

But now… She sighed and set the mirror down. No point in dwelling on what she couldn't change. She finished reloading, and walked out of the safe house and into the sun.

---

_Brand New Cadillac, The Clash_

"Piece of shit gas, get in the tank!" Rochelle sighed and juggled her own gas can from hand to hand. She looked up, checking for Smokers as Nick finished pouring his gas into the car. She was probably just imagining things, but it seemed like the infected _really_ didn't want them to escape, often waiting until the last possible second to attack.

She didn't know if it was comforting or really terrifying that the infected might have a sense of humor.

"ONE MORE TO GO!" Rochelle called as she emptied the can into the tank.

"I GOT ONE!" Ellis called from somewhere above her. She looked up to see him grinning and waving a red can at her from the second floor. "Hey, Ro! Catch!"

Rochelle barely managed to keep the gas from hitting the floor. "Ellis! You're an idiot!" She filled the tank with the last can, and Hunter shrieked in fury somewhere upstairs.

Nick laughed and shouted, "Take that you mealy-mouthed bastards!"

Coach limped towards them, gasping for breath. "Where's Ellis?" he choked.

"I thought he was with you," said Nick.

Rochelle gasped. "Oh my god… I heard a Hunter, and…" She didn't finish her sentence, just took off running towards the nearest staircase.

"ROCHELLE!" Nick ran after her. Rochelle didn't even notice him, just ran faster than she ever had to where she had last seen Ellis. He was lying there, with the Hunter on top of him, clawing at his chest. She took aim at its head, and squeezed the trigger, bracing herself for knock back from the shotgun.

Nothing happened. She'd forgotten to reload, and there was no time now. She dropped the shotgun and ran towards the Hunter, shouting. The Hunter turned its eyeless face towards her and hesitated. Eagerly, it abandoned Ellis and leapt towards her. She braced herself for the impact, but it was blown out of the air before it reached her.

Nick stuffed his magnum into his holster and embraced her, squeezing the air out of her lungs. "Don't scare me like that, Ro," he whispered gruffly. She could have sworn there were tears in his eyes, but there was no time to dwell on it. She just nodded, and when he released her, turned her attention to Ellis.

"You had me worried there… We can't lose you."


End file.
